channel_tibbfandomcom-20200214-history
Veggie Brother Infinité
Veggie Brother Infinité, also known as Veggie Brother 10, is the tenth series of the online reality TV show, Veggie Brother. This is the fourth series to be broadcast on both TiBB Two and CeBB Trois (with French subtitles). It launched on 11 October 2019, premiered on 14 October 2019, and it will be the second longest series at 196 days ending on 24 April 2020. It is the fourth series of the show to be produced in video format, as opposed to the text and picture article-esque format of previous series. It is the second series to be split into phases; with the first 2 weeks being reserved for Celebrities, the second 8 weeks for the Teens, the third 12 weeks for the Adults, and the last 6 weeks for the final few housemates, which will be called "Team Infinité". Veggie Brother Infinité was announced on 2 July 2019, as an early series renewal due to the success of the previous series. Production Auditions Veggie Brother picked the housemates by having them selected out of all civilians in the world. Presenters In July 2019, it was announced that Josiah Stuart would be returning as the host of Veggie Brother; whilst Nicky Pepper would host the Wednesday highlights shows, and the long-time spin-off show; VB Xtra After Show. Format changes For the tenth series of Veggie Brother, Vote to Save will be returning from last series. The 5-point nominations format from the last series returns. Like the last two series, penalty points were not only issued in rule breaks; they were also issued if a housemate was nominating incorrectly, and in addition to the £1,000,000 prize; the winner will also get a £250 gift certificate from show sponsor Veg Mobile, a trip of a lifetime courtesy of Unendlich Ein Airlines, and a photo spread and interview in Starweek Magazine. The points system for the final was the modified system from the final of Veggie Brother 2019 with 4-8, 10, and 12 points being given by the jurors, and 572 points to be given by the televoting based off of proportional representation. Production changes Veggie Brother uses a customised version of the worldwide logo for Big Brother. After a year of using the Big Brother UK theme as the theme music, Veggie Brother Infinité reverts back to Qleo's "Someone's Watching Me". Housemates Main article: List of Veggie Brother Infinité Housemates On Day 1, the celebrities entered the house; On Day 15, the teens entered the house, and on Day 71, the adults entered. Weekly summary The main events in the Veggie Brother House are summarised in the table below. A typical week begins with nominations, followed by the shopping task, and ends with the eviction of a housemate during the Friday and/or Sunday episodes. Evictions, tasks, and other events for a particular week are noted. The diary of happenings in the house are listed in order of sequence. Competitions Celebrities Teens Adults Team Infinité Power Deck The Power Deck is a new twist to change the game and show the housemates that Veggie Brother is a game and is no longer a popularity contest. The Power Deck will give select housemates access to itself for nomination discussion, potential Devoid use, and for Power and Devoid Challenges. ; Colour key: : Won the title of Power Housemate : Won the Devoid : Was saved and no longer nominated : Was nominated and eligible to play for Devoid : Was eligible to play for Devoid : Was not eligible to play for Devoid : Was evicted Celebrities } | | | |- ! Dražen | | | | |- ! Felix | style="background:#959FFD;"| | | | |- ! Jaime | | | | |- ! James | style="background:#959FFD;"| | | | |- ! Nathan | | | | |- ! Selina | | | | |} Teens Adults Team Infinité Nominations table The first housemate in each box was nominated for either 4 or 3 points, and the second housemate was nominated for either 2 points or 1 point; unless otherwise noted. Celebrity phase Teen phase Adult phase Team Infinité Points received Celebrity phase Teen phase Adult phase Team Infinité Notes * Due to scheduling of the first batch of the game, the first round of nominations took place the day after entry; rather than the day of the Devoid competition. Trivia External links